


Crack!Drabble: Alien Conquest

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for lunasv. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack!Drabble: Alien Conquest

Gerry, the evil alien overload, looked over his new body and decided that it would do. Sure, his tentacles were gone, and getting used to having only one mouth would be tricky, but he had a working penis again. Damn Y'Ruri --_Christian_, Gerry reminded himself. Some things just didn't regenerate like they use to.

And this world wasn't too bad. The indigenous life forms certainly were a horny bunch and it made for some delicious entertainment. And they were so easy to domesticate! Gerry put his feet up on his new pet's back and sighed. Yes, this was the life.


End file.
